emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2011
2011 was Emmerdale's 40th year. Production was overseen by Executive Producer Steve November and Series Producer Stuart Blackburn. 307 episodes were broadcast in 2011. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January *Adam breaks up with Scarlett and starts to flirt with Mia. *Pollard tells Val what really happened the night that Elizabeth died. Val isn't sure if she can trust him, but he later convinces her and she moves back in with him. Pollard tells Michael the truth and he leaves. *Nikhil proposes to Maisie, she asks to think about it but later says yes. After seeing how upset Will is about her proposal, she tells Nikhil she can't lie to anybody anymore and tells him that she was only planning to marry him for security. She and WIll leave Emmerdale leaving Nikhil devastated. *Derek 's flirting with Lisa takes a horrific turn when he rapes her in the factory. She decides against telling Zak fearing what he would do if he found out. She confesses to Debbie, but telling her she doesn't know who it was, and asks her to keep it secret. *Alicia is worried about losing Jacob to Justin. Leyla manages to get the two of them to come to an agreement. *Pollard and Val look into fostering Amy. But when the social worker comes to interview them, Amy potentially screws things up by going lying and going missing. *Terry and Viv go dancing with each other, they kiss. Brenda starts to wonder if they are having an affair. *Henshall sets fire to the backs of Victoria Cottage, but doesn't count on the fire spreading to houses in the rest of the village and Terry and Viv die in the fire. Henshall tries to frame Andy for setting the fire. *Doug starts seeing Hilary again. *Charity starts to make Cain jealous by spending all of her time with Jai. Cain and Jai soon become enemies. *Jimmy gets a phone call from Kelly Windsor. *Jackson starts to feel guilty about Aaron spending so much time sitting inside with him. *Roz moves in with the Bartons. May *Lisa attends court to give evidence against Derek. She tells Zak she doesn't want him there but he turns up anyway. Derek is found not guilty of raping Lisa, but is sent to prison. *David buys Amy a necklace, she tries to convince her friends that David fancies her. She makes a move on David but, shocked, he pushes her off. Mortified, she flees the village but not before telling Victoria that he has been having an affair with her and has now finished with her. Victoria then spreads the news around the village. *Katie knocks back Nikhil. He later takes Chas out. *Jackson, Hazel and Aaron go on holiday to Whitby. Aaron plans a surprise skydive for him and Jackson much to Hazel's horror. Jackson goes through it but Aaron chickens out. Despite being on a high following the sky dive, Jackson is still adamant he wants to die and begs Hazel and Aaron to agree to help him. After realising this must truly be what Jackson wants, they agree. *Alex kisses Victoria. *Ella continues to flirt with Adam. Who lives where To be added. Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Outstanding Serial Drama Performance: Danny Miller (Nominee) *Most Popular Newcomer: Marc Silcock (Nominee) Category:2011 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year